


Cockpit

by ash_rigby



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: AFAB Nonbinary Character, Alien/Human Relationships, Biting, Clawing, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Exophilia, Face-Fucking, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Character, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Science Fiction, alien - Freeform, drawing blood - Freeform, torn clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_rigby/pseuds/ash_rigby
Summary: Lieutenant Reese Gallagher helps their Captain let off some steam after some cadets get on his nerves due to performing sloppily in training. Captain Alren gets a little wild as usual, but Reese enthusiastically handles it.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Nonbinary Character
Kudos: 45





	Cockpit

**Author's Note:**

> The human in this story is explicitly an AFAB nonbinary individual who uses they/them pronouns. Words for female genitalia are used in reference to them, but they are not a woman and any suggestion of that in the comments is not welcome. Please refrain from the use of any transphobic or fetishistic language. This piece is not intended to fetishize trans/nonbinary people. Thank you
> 
> **And a bit of a content warning; these two play a little rough and Drav ends up drawing blood from Reese (in a completely welcomed way as Reese enjoys this) during the scene, so if that would upset you in any way, stay clear.**

Lieutenant Reese Gallagher invited themself into Captain Drav Alren’s fighter and made their way to the cockpit. The Captain had not emerged yet, so he was likely still fuming. Training had been a disaster that morning. The cadets they were both in charge of had snuck out the night before for drinks and were subsequently sloppy—embarrassingly so. After chewing them out and sending them off (to clean the barracks until they sparkled; not nurse their hangovers), Reese decided to see to the captain in their own special way.

Drav was slumped down in his seat, the large, clawed fingers of one of his hands pressed to his face. He looked up at Reese as they laid a hand on his broad shoulder, his dark eyes still a little stormy. 

Even with a face set stony in anger, he was a very handsome Ancir. His skin was a light cerulean, bearing darker blue markings on the limbs and back. The thick, tentacle-like features on his head which resembled hair fell to his shoulders and waved slightly with his movements. A scar ran along the right side of his face, leading to the stump of a severed tentacle—an old wound that he had been sore about for months.

“Are you alright, Captain?” Reese asked.

Drav sighed. “Is it too much to fucking ask for our recruits to take things seriously?”

“Apparently.”

“They’d better smarten up if they don’t want to blow up. I wouldn’t put it past this lot to showboat their way right into enemy fire,” Drav said, shaking his head. “Anyway; what did you want, Lieutenant Gallagher?”

Reese walked around to the front of his seat, putting their hands on either armrest and leaning into his space.

“Well, I thought you might like at least one good thing out of today,” they said. “Or at least to blow off a little steam.”

Drav’s irritation melted into a toothy smirk, his sharp teeth gleaming in the light. “What did you have in mind?”

Reese hummed. “I could suck your cock and then we’ll see where that takes us?”

They stepped back and to the side as Drav stood. Like all Ancir, he was tall; Reese’s head reached the center of his chest. They palmed him through his flight suit, feeling his big cock underneath the fabric twitching in interest. A low growl rumbled from his throat.

“As long as where it takes us is to me buried deep in your hot, dripping pussy,” he said, sending a shiver down Reese’s back as they began unzipping his suit. 

“Of course. As always, Captain,” they said.

Within moments, Drav’s flight suit and the friction guard underneath were pooled around his ankles, leaving him standing in just his tight underwear. His growing bulge throbbed enticingly in its thin confines. 

Reese crouched and pulled his underwear down over his thighs and calves. His cock was freed, still needing a little inspiration. The scent of his musk permeated the air, potent after the training they had done. It drove Reese wild and they brought their mouth to him. 

They licked down his shaft to his balls which they sucked and mouthed at as their fingers stroked him. The flesh under their hand swiftly grew hot and hard, thrumming with Drav’s increasing pulse. The Captain groaned as they licked a stripe up the underside of his cock and swirled their tongue around his head.

Reese wrapped their lips around him, slowly taking him in until their nose was flush against his groin. They loved the feeling of his cock in their mouth. He was thick and the shaft was lined with soft ridges that felt fantastic on their tongue. Moaning, they began slowly bobbing their head. Drav’s hands found their way into their hair, gripping the short, red strands as he hissed his praise.

The Lieutenant continued at their languid pace until Drav seemed to snap. He clasped either side of their head as he began thrusting into their mouth himself. Reese let it happen, wanting him to just go wild. They were pulled into him as his hips slammed hard and fast, driving his cock right into their throat. It was hard to breathe, but Reese hardly cared as evidenced by the intense wetness forming between their legs. 

Drav groaned. “You love me just using you like this, don’t you? I bet you could cum untouched just from my cock fucking your throat.” He started thrusting faster. “Shit…but not today. The only time you’re cumming today is when I’m inside to feel you pulse around me…then I’ll fill you up the way you like.”

Reese’s cunt was on fire, throbbing and drooling slick into their flight suit. But they didn’t try to touch themselves, wanting to cum only when they were stuffed with Drav’s stiff rod. They stayed still, their hands clamped onto Drav’s muscular thighs as they let him use their mouth as his personal fuck-hole to his heart’s content. 

It was some time before Drav suddenly pulled out of Reese’s mouth, his breathing heavy and his cock twitching wildly in front of their face. He was dripping with saliva and his precum. 

“Fuck…fuck,” he panted, a desperate, rough edge to his voice. “I wanna get inside you so bad…shit. Get up. Hurry.” He gripped Reese’s shoulders roughly and stood them up, all but shoving them towards the console. “Hands up there.”

Reese complied, quivering in excitement. They stuck out their ass and immediately felt Drav’s hands on them, squeezing them through the tight flight suit. His claws dug into the fabric and tore it apart in one swift motion, drawing an aroused gasp from Reese’s lips. Their soaked pussy was exposed to the air after Drav gave their underwear the same treatment. 

“Like I thought; you’re dripping just from sucking me off,” he marveled, spreading their folds with his fingers. “Look at that wet fucking hole twitching for me.”

A whimper built in Reese’s throat as the head of Drav’s cock was pressed against their cunt. They rocked themself back as their desire to be filled mounted.

“P-put it in!” they begged—even though he was. “Put it in! Please! Fuck me, Captain Alren!”

The two of them moaned as Reese was stretched around Drav’s big, thick cock. He immediately began roughly pounding into them, his hands latched onto their waist as he pulled them into his quick thrusts. He hit deep within Reese’s gripping walls at a relentless speed.

A wet slapping noise punctuated each plunge of Drav’s dick. Reese’s pussy clenched in ecstasy every time Drav was shoved fully inside, leaking profusely onto the floor. 

The Lieutenant felt heat and sweat building up in their flight suit. Drav’s sharp claws had pierced the fabric and were digging shallowly into their skin, definitely drawing blood. The sting of it was intoxicating. 

“C-cumming!” they yelped, their speech wobbling from the force of Drav’s thrusts.

“Yeah, cum all over my cock,” the Ancir said, a prideful grin in his voice. 

Reese came hard, their legs shaking and growing weak. They would have collapsed had it not been for the support of the console and Drav’s hold on them. The Captain fucked them through it, not letting up even a little. 

He growled. “You always get so fucking tight! So good. So good for me!”

Drav continued to frantically thrust into them, drawing two more loud, intense orgasms from Reese before he pulled out and gripped their shoulders. He flipped them around to face him. They wrapped their arms around his neck as he picked them up effortlessly, hooking his arms under their knees. 

He grinned wide and sharp, and his pupils—shark-like—had blown out to fully darken his eyes. To anyone else, he would look like a predator sizing up a meal, but it just made Reese impossibly hornier. He bucked his hips upwards and continued his brutal pounding, holding them in his strong arms as he fucked them.

Drav’s panting breaths were hot where his face was pressed to the side of Reese’s neck. His primal, growling moans vibrated over their skin. 

“You’re dripping down my balls,” he groaned. “And just listen to how sloppy you’re getting. So wet for your Captain’s cock.”

“O-only…only yours,” Reese whimpered.

“Mm, yeah. This dick is just for you…and this hole is all mine.”

“Yours…yours…yours, yours yours, you—ah—fuck!”

Reese heard a full-on snarl leave Drav as they came around him once more. In a flash, his teeth were on them, biting hard through the flight suit and into the juncture between their neck and shoulder. Their eyes rolled back as the pain ramped up their pulsating pleasure. Drav kept his fangs in their flesh, continuing to feverishly drive himself up into them. 

The Lieutenant cried out and clawed at Drav’s back, their pussy now a near-constant vice around his burning, thrusting cock. It was like it was trying to lock him there, ready for him to cum deep inside. Reese wanted to be flooded. They wanted to still be leaking with his cum in the shower that night. They wanted to feel Drav inside them all…fucking…day.

The Ancir lowered them both to the floor, laying Reese down on their side upon the cool metal. He lifted one of their legs over his shoulder, staring into their eyes as he licked the remnants of their blood from his lips. His skin glistened with sweat which dripped over his heaving chest. He tightly gripped Reese’s thigh and pushed his cock back into their gaping hole, his breakneck pace unaltered.

“I’m close…fuck! Gonna shoot so far inside you,” he rasped.

Reese was drooling across their chin and cheek. Their bitten shoulder was being pressed against the floor with each thrust, sending sparks of pain through them; an arousing pain that made their walls quiver. 

“Y-yes…yes! Captain Alren…cum inside…C-Cap—!”

“What’s my name, Reese?”

“D-Drav! Ah-a-ahh…Drav!”

“There you go,” Drav said, pushing erratically but not any slower. “You’re gonna cum with me, okay? Right when I do. I wanna feel you clench when I—ah, fuck! Here it comes. I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna—!”

His hips stuttered before he shoved himself as deep as possible and came, moaning deep and loud as he released. At the first intense throb of his stilled cock, Reese was set off as well, their mouth open on a silent scream. Both of their bodies trembled together as Drav unleashed load after thick load. Hot cum filled Reese’s twitching insides in rapid pulses. It kept spilling until it began leaking out of their hole around Drav’s dick, spurting out across both their sweaty skin. 

Almost reluctantly, Drav pulled his cock out of Reese’s pussy, a stream of cum leaving in his wake. The Lieutenant lay shaking on the floor, whimpering lightly. He crawled to hover over them, bringing their parted lips to his in a deep kiss, cheekily rolling their tongues together as Reese groaned into his mouth. A strand of saliva connected them as he backed up. 

“Fuck,” Drav breathed. “That was good.”

Reese smiled weakly. “Always my pleasure, Captain.”

“So…what are we gonna tell Medical about that?” Drav asked, gesturing at the obvious but not alarming amount of blood seeping into Reese’s flight suit from the bite in their shoulder. If the suit hadn’t been in the way, the damage probably would have been worse. 

Drav had put his fangs on Reese during sex just to get their blood going faster before. But he had never broken the skin like that. He looked apologetic, but Reese was going to request it more often. Way more often.

“I’m sure you’ll think of something, oh infallible leader,” Reese said, lightly tapping the side of his face.

“Well, I don’t see you dying, so I think it can wait,” Drav said, grinning devilishly. “How about I clean you up a bit first?”

He moved down and dipped his head between Reese’s legs, lapping his tongue against their still-quivering folds. If he kept that up, then the trip down to the infirmary would have to wait for about the time of a second round.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ash-rigby.tumblr.com/)
> 
> *****Please Read: I don't interact with people under 18 or those who don't specify their age in their profile. I'll thank everyone here for any comments. They're highly appreciated and I love getting them, but don't expect replies unless you are an adult and publicly letting that be known.*****


End file.
